


I'll Cheer You Up

by IslaF



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, Oral Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslaF/pseuds/IslaF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is really down lately, Naruto tries something to cheer him up, but something else ends up doing the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Cheer You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Sasuke! It took all day, but I finally finished it.

Sasuke looked a little down earlier today, so I think I'm going to mess with him. I normally wouldn't do something like this because he'd kick my ass and tell me I'm too old for this kind of thing, but I don't give a shit. I do what I want. I smile and let my arms fall back to support my head on my hands. Oh, Sasuke. I really hope you're where I think you are.

It's starting to get dark. I make my way down the dirt street and think about stopping at the ramen stand, but when I remember I have no money like always, I continue walking. I head to the bridge where I always find Sasuke. He always ends up there when he's thinking about pointless shit. I doubt he's even thinking. He probably just looks at his reflection in the water to decide on what time to jack off to himself. Smug bastard.

Sasuke jacking off… Ugh. I push the image out of my mind so my cheeks will hide their color. I run into Sakura-chan and Sai and wave a hello. I remember how much we used to hate Sai. But he really has shown his true colors and dedication in these past years he's been with us, so I've grown to accept him and his gay ass penis jokes. I stop to talk with them for a while and later ask if they know where the teme is. They confirm what I thought and inform me that he was at the bridge the last time they saw him.

Perfect. I walk further and the street lights begin turning on from the lack of sunlight outside. It's only eight o'clock, but it feels a lot later than that. It's taking a really long time for me to get to the bridge. I hope Sasuke is still there. If not, I'll just see him tomorrow. My feet start dragging and I let out a loud yawn. Missions are wearing me out lately. I need a week off. Maybe that's what Sasuke seemed to be upset about. I wonder if he needs more time off, too.

I spot the bridge in the distance along with a green jacket and black spiky hair. My teme! I walk a little faster now that I know he's still there. The dim lights around the stream and overpass create a really romantic setting. Maybe I should bring Sakura here sometime. Heh heh.

I walk up to Sasuke and give him a big pat on the back. "Oi, teme! What's up?"

Sasuke gasps in surprise, then turns and glares at me. Nothing new there. "What do you want, dobe?" He sounds really upset. Even for Sasuke.

"Just wonderin' what's eating ya," I say. He doesn't reply and continues to stare into the cool water below us. Someone's setting flowers into the stream from the north, which make their way to us before passing under the bridge. I watch each blossom disappear under the white bricks. "What's wrong?" I ask again, more serious.

"It'll be fifteen years next week since my clan was murdered." Maybe I should have left him alone. Oh well. I'm still going to try to cheer him up anyway.

"I'm sorry, man. At least there aren't as many guys around to take ladies from you, huh?" I throw him a smile but he doesn't look. He just gives me a 'tch'.

I feel really bad for him, but I don't want to depress him more. My parents died for me to live. No one sees me moping about it. Yeah it's sad, but life goes on when you have friends who care about you enough to become your new family. I found my new family in Sasuke. I wish he could see that… I think he needs a drink.

Sasuke leans onto the bridge wall and sighs. Make that a drink and some women. Strip joint it is. "C'mon, Sasuke," I say as I grab his upper-arm.

"Wherever you want to go, I don't. Just leave me alone." He pulls away but I grab him again, anyway. "Let me go!"

"Nope! We're taking you home to change!"

"Why?"

"You don't want to go to a strip joint in your uniform do you?" I ask. "That's disrespectful to the village!"

Sasuke gawks at me. "You're taking me to a damn strip joint? When it's almost the anniversary of my parents' death! Are you fucking  _kidding_  me?" He tries to resist me pulling him off of the white walkway, but I don't let go and continue on.

"Nope. You need cheering up, so let's go." I was planning on just pranking him or telling some jokes to make him crack a smile, but he needs a lot of cheering up. Nothing makes men happier than almost-naked women dancing in their faces. I like personal flings more than strip joints, but who knows. Sasuke might enjoy it.

He ends up walking cooperatively with me to his mansion. I wish I had inherited a mansion. But hey, less for me to clean. When we walk in, I shiver. It must be fucking Antarctica in Sasuke's house! I sit on the couch in my do-nothing clothes and shiver while Sasuke goes to get changed out of his jacket. I look around the room and spot old paintings on the walls. The windows are huge and show the outside world beautifully. It just hits me that Sasuke is probably naked right now. That's weird to think about.

Sasuke… naked…

I shake my head to try and forget about it. Yeah, I think he's a good looking guy, but doesn't everybody judge how other people look? I think I'm a pretty good looking guy, too. So ha! It isn't weird that I think Sasuke is good looking. I try to get some other topic in my head, but nothing comes to mind. I'm only distracted when he walks out from the hallway and I see him in casual attire. That's better.

Sasuke sighs heavily. "Let's get this over with," he groans. I leap up and throw an arm around his neck. We head out the door and a smile still hasn't shown up on his face. Let's mess with him, then.

"Sasuke!" I say urgently.

He looks at me alarmed. "What?" And I plant a quick, hard kiss right on his mouth with a loud 'mwah'. In less than a second he punches me and I'm on the ground. "What the fuck? Don't do that!" He wipes his mouth and scowls as he continues to walk on. At least I got some kind of emotion out of him. Hehe. I smile and get up to walk with him.

"Sorry, teme. Just wanted you to lighten up!" I lean my head back against my hands again and he gives me another fierce look.

"How do you think that would make me lighten up, dumbass?"

"I don't know. You seem to only push affection away. It's not a big deal! We're best friends!" I'm still grinning because the look on his face after I kissed him was priceless.

"Whatever," he grumbles. We walk for a good half hour before we reach the door to a typical-man's heaven. When I open it up, alcohol and sex are the only things I can smell. I look over to Sasuke and his nose is scrunched up. He's going to have a good time. I know it. I pull him inside and immediately order us a couple beers.

"I don't want one," he says.

I push one to his chest. I pretend to be scared and shake the cup before I yell "Sasuke, I'm about to drop it!" He grabs it immediately and I calmly smile and walk to a couch. He follows, and a very beautiful girl comes over to us.

"Hey, boys. What brings you two here tonight?" Her seductive voice doesn't really have any affect on me. I'm not sure why, but this kind of thing has never really turned me on.

I pretend I'm into it and reach out to bring her head close to mine. I whisper in her ear about how I'm here with Sasuke, who needs some perking up. I covertly hand her some money and she stuffs it into her bra before smiling and giving an 'uh-huh'. She moves over to Sasuke and sits on his lap facing him.

The woman pokes his nose. "What's wrong, cutie?" she endearingly asks him. Sasuke stares into her eyes, a grimace still on his face. Her tone changes to sexy fast. "I can make you feel a lot better…" She winks and bites her lip before rolling her hips on him. She turns around and her long, brown hair whips to the side as she gently grinds her ass against his crotch and thighs. Her hips roll with the beat of the music and I watch Sasuke take a long drink of the beer he reluctantly took from me.

A blonde makes her way to me, but I don't have the heart to tell her I'm more into dark-haired ones, so I let her do what she wants and give her quite a few bucks. This woman gives me the same treatment Sasuke is getting from the brunette but I'm actually showing more appreciation. Sure, I enjoy a little of this every once in a while but I would never take it outside of this place. And it would never go farther than a lap dance; for me, anyway.

The girl with me bends over with straight legs and her ass in front of me. She moves her hand to her backside and lightly spanks herself. She looks back at me with gorgeous eyes and I give her a wink while I take a sip of my own beer. Sasuke's girl is definitely into him. She'd probably do this for free if I hadn't already paid her. Her hands are on either side of his shoulders and it looks like he's lightening up a little. He looks up at her with slightly yearning eyes and her knees are between his legs slightly grazing his groin. She slowly moves down to the floor as she slides her body against his. I see Sasuke's hand tighten around his beer.

The one giving me attention must notice I'm trying to see if Sasuke's having a good time and places a couple fingers on my jaw to turn my head towards her. "I wouldn't want you to waste your money," she purrs.

"Oh, I don't think it's been wasted," I reply as I look her up and down. She genuinely smiles and I show her my teeth before I glance back at my buddy next to me. He's starting to look uncomfortable so I tell the woman 'thank you' before I stand up and excuse the one hanging over Sasuke. I glance down to see if Sasuke has a boner. He doesn't. I don't know if I should be relieved or disappointed that my plan didn't work.

For some reason, I'd be angry if someone else had that effect on him…

We only drank half a beer each, and I don't think either of us is really up for more tonight. I extend my hand to him to help him up off the couch, but he waves it off and pushes himself up. He looks exactly the same as he did before we came in here. Gah. It was worth a shot, I guess.

As soon as we step outside into the warm night atmosphere, I hear Sasuke take a deep breath of fresh air. I think I took one as well. Nothing beats the freshness of outside. "Well that was shit," he says to start conversation.

"Yeah, right. I saw you halfway through looking all dreamy at her," I say. Sasuke looks at me with a blush on his face.

He instantly retaliates, "I mean sure she was attractive, but I'd never be into something like that! It was just the lights!" I give him a stare. "…I would have liked if it was someone else, maybe. But not her." Sasuke looks at the ground and shoves his hands in his pockets.

Someone else? Who does Sasuke like? Who would he  _want_ that from? I try to hide my slight jealousy and question, "If the someone you were talking about did it, would that make you happy?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

I hesitate before I ask, "Who, uh… who is it?" I don't know if I want to know or not. It can't be me. Sasuke likes women. I like women! Why do I care?

I see Sasuke try to hide behind his bangs when his head falls even lower. "It's no one. It doesn't matter. I just want to go home."

"Fine. I give up." Sasuke looks over at me and I see a small blush still crawling on his face. "I did all I could, but I guess nothing is going to make you happy tonight. Let's get you home."

"You should have known it was going to be pointless," he says.

"I guess," I admit, defeated. The walk to Sasuke's house is close to silent, with the occasional remarks about random things here and there. Sasuke looks so weird in this light. Everything about him just seems… beautiful. It's dark, but the shine on his hair is still clearly visible and his facial features are softened by the faint lights. His lips… I've kissed them more than once now, but it still ended in the same result; disgust.

"Oi! Dobe!" I snap out of it and stare into his dark eyes. They look good in this light, too. "What are you looking at!"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was daydreaming."

"Well quit it! You're freaking me out!" Our relationship will never change. We will never be anything more. But that's alright. I can still enjoy his company. I weakly smile at my thoughts and Sasuke's house comes into sight.

We continue to walk in silence which is changing into awkwardness fast. I wonder if he's thought about the kiss I gave him earlier even once since it happened. I have. It's all I've been thinking about. Whatever. I hear thunder. Great. Now I have to walk home in the fucking rain after I leave Sasuke.

Sasuke unlocks the door before opening it. I expect him to just tell me 'bye', but instead, he welcomes me in. "It's going to rain… I don't want you to get sick and hinder everyone on missions. You can stay here tonight if you want." He doesn't look at me when he suggests I stay, and he looks a little embarrassed, but I'll take it to stay out of this shitty weather.

As soon as we walk in, we're greeted by the frosty air, yet again. I shiver and rub my arms. "So… where am I sleeping?" How the hell is he not cold? Must be because he's a fucking cold-hearted bastard!

"The couch." Ow. I didn't know we had that kind of relationship. What's the big deal sharing the bed? It's cold as fuck in here and I don't want to sleep on the couch. He  _is_ a cold-hearted bastard.

I whine without even thinking about it. "Sasuke! Why? I don't want to sleep on the couch! It's cold in here!" I sit down on it anyway and he throws me a sheet. The wind from it smells like Sasuke. I wonder if it's from his bed.

"Sorry," is all he says before he heads to the bathroom. I hear the sink turn on and I'm guessing he's brushing his teeth. I sigh. He's washing away my kiss. What an ass. Not everyone gets one of those.

After a few minutes my shoes are kicked off and I'm lying on the couch, freezing to death, with my sheet; which isn't helping at all, by the way. It's a fucking  _sheet._  Sasuke walks back through the living room to get to the kitchen. He's wearing different clothes; a black long-sleeved shirt and black sweats. He looks good in them. I watch him every step of the way, but he doesn't even glance at me. He comes out with a glass of water. "Sasukeeee! How the hell aren't you cold?" He doesn't answer me. "Hey, can I have a sip of that?" I don't really want the water, but I want Sasuke near me.

"Ugh, here, dobe," he says as he holds his water out to me and rolls his eyes. I take it and set it on the coffee table before I grab his wrist and pull him on top of me. "What the hell! Let go of me!" Sasuke smells so good. Everything in his house does. I hold onto him even though he's resisting me.

"No! It's cold in here!" He's so warm. Warmer than I'd ever expect, but, he is human after all.

"Big fucking deal! Deal with it or walk home in the storm!" He isn't resisting as much now and I press my hands to his back to keep him close. He tries a new tactic. "Naruto, c'mon. Let go of me," he pleads. I love when he says my name. He always calls me by some unflattering nickname, so when my actual name comes out of his mouth, I love it to no end.

"No. You're warm. How are you so warm?" My nose is in the crook of his neck and my lips are pressed against his collar bone. I feel his bangs on my face and his breathing in my ear.

"Your skin is really cold," he says softly as he feels my forehead against his cheek.

"I know. That's why I'm not letting go."

"Is that the only reason?" Dick. Quit dragging information out of me.

"Just lay with me," I beg. I feel his back muscles tense as he lifts his legs from the floor and onto the couch with the rest of him. His arms bend and rest on the side of the couch, crossed over each other behind my head.

"Fine, you win." Haha! Fuck yeah! I'm the shit. I'm warm. Mmm. I smile and lighten my hands on his body.

I breathe out a sigh through my nose, which makes Sasuke shiver. "What was that for?" I ask as a chuckle leaves me. Then I realize my breath hit his neck. "Oh." We lie there together with him on top of me for a while. I can hear his steady breathing and I wonder if he's asleep. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Oh. I thought you were sleeping." I rub my hands slowly up and down his back. "You're lonely tonight, huh?" He doesn't answer me. "I know it's hard. I didn't really have anything to lose like you did, but when you left all those years ago, I thought I knew what it was like to lose someone you really cared for…" Sasuke still doesn't say anything. I sigh. "You aren't alone, you know. I'm here. Sakura-chan is here. All of our friends are here."

I feel him shift his weight and move his hands to the top of my head. He's so close. I could easily kiss his neck or jaw. Or lean his head back and kiss his lips one more time. But I don't want to be punched again, so I decide not to. He moves down so we were pretty much even except the slight height difference. I feel all of Sasuke's weight on my body and it's somehow comforting. His head rests next to mine and he is facing me. His eyes are closed and again, I find him beautiful.

Sasuke's lips are only inches away. "Sasuke?" Again, silence. "Are you awake?" He doesn't say anything so I guess he's asleep. One more can't hurt… I slowly move to my left and press my lips against his. This one actually feels like it means something. It isn't forced. It isn't hard. It's tender and affectionate. I wonder if this is what he would think if he felt it. His lips are so warm like the rest of him. They don't move against mine, and I'm kind of thankful for it because it means he's sleeping and I'm not going to be smacked.

However, when I open my eyes, he's staring back at me. I jump with an 'ahh!'. Holy fuck that was so scary! "What do you think you're doing?" he asks as he looks intently at me. His breath hits my nose and even  _it's_ intoxicating.

"I'm sorry!" I hide my face with my forearms and pray to God he doesn't get up and leave or smack me. Instead of hitting me, though, he gently moves his hands to my arms and pushes them to the sides, out of the way. I don't know what he's thinking. His expression is so blank.

I watch his eyes close as he leans in and whispers, "Don't be sorry," before he presses his lips to mine. He's never been the one to kiss me. I move my mouth with his and let my hands rest on his back again. I close my eyes and move my legs so he's in between them. This is a lot more comfortable. Our kissing is slow and long. Butterflies are flying in my stomach and I don't know how to express how happy I am right now. I want to scream and cry and jump and run, but all I do is stay calm and enjoy this moment because it might never happen again. His hands move from the top of my head to wrap around my cheeks. His fingers brush my ears and he rubs my whisker-like scars with his thumbs at the same pace I'm rubbing his back. His hands are so warm and calm.

Sasuke has the softest lips I've ever kissed and the softest hands I've ever felt. I unconsciously move my pelvis against his when I move my feet so they're flat on the couch and I hear a quiet, short groan from him. It makes me want to grab his face and kiss him a thousand times a second. I press my mouth harder against his and he bites my lip. As soon as he lets go, he kisses it to soothe the pain and I lick his lips with the tip of my tongue. He opens up his mouth and our tongues dance together. He tastes so fresh and minty… probably from the toothpaste.

Even his tongue is warm. I shudder from his heat on me in the cold room. I feel him smirk, which causes me to smile. After more tender kisses and gentle rubs, I mumble and cause Sasuke to lift his head from mine for a minute. My voice is suddenly serious and I'm not sure why I'm ruining the moment, but I have to know, "Sasuke, why are you letting me do this? Why didn't you just get up and leave to your bed?"

Sasuke hesitates before looking at me lovingly in the eyes. I didn't know he was capable of such an emotion. "I don't know. Something about your company tonight seemed inviting." I knew it. I knew he was lonely. He starts kissing my cheek and jaw.

He feels so good. "S-so I guess if anyone came to keep you company, this would be happening, yeah?" I ask. I'm a little hurt, but I don't let it show. Sasuke chuckles. This is the first time I've heard him chuckle and his exhale lands on my neck.

He parts from my skin for a moment to say, "No. So I'm glad it was you. You really are the only one who can understand me, even if it's just a little bit." His hand moves to traces the lines on my cheeks some more. He sounds sympathetic before moving to my neck. He kisses it over and over and it feels like heaven. I move a hand from his back to the back of his neck. His hair is fluffy. This man is perfect.

I lean my head to the side so he can kiss me even more, and he licks me all the way up to my ear in one go. The breaths from his mouth on my wet skin cause me to tremble. I can't control the moan that escapes me. My moan causes Sasuke to push his pelvis into mine and let out a moan, too.

"So, is this where it's going tonight, then?" Sasuke smirks while he looks me up and down.

I smirk myself and give a suggestive nod. "If this is what you want, I'm game for whatever you need."

Sasuke grins again before coming back to my lips. When we part and come back together, I have to try not to lose it because his warmth overtakes me every single time. We kiss a lot faster than earlier and it feels as if things are becoming rushed. I can hear our breaths become louder and a new one being sucked through our noses each time our lips connect. I sigh into a kiss and moan, "Mmm," which causes Sasuke to lose it and lift my back up from the couch. God, he's so cute. I never thought I'd be this attracted to a guy, let alone Sasuke. But I really don't care.

Love is love.

I'm sitting up, now, and Sasuke moves his legs so they're around my back and he's in my lap. We continue kissing and my hands move to rub up and down his sides. His body is so lean. All I can feel are the outlines of muscle on him through his shirt. He moans while my tongue is in his mouth and the noise makes me pull him even closer. Our bodies are pressed against each other so tightly and his legs are squeezing around my back. His crotch is against my stomach and I glance down to see if he's getting hard.

Ha. I beat the stripper.

I guess Sasuke did too, though, because I'm getting kind of hard myself. He slowly starts moving his hips up and down, grinding his forming erection on my torso while continuing to moan into our kiss. He's so hot. I break the kiss and look at his face. He's grabbing onto the back of my shirt with his eyes closed and teeth grinding. I feel him pushing hard as he rolls his hips into my abdomen. I can feel how hard he is and it turns me on so much.

"Hahh, ahh," Sasuke sighs.

"You must really be into this," I say. Sasuke blushes furiously and opens his eyes to tell me to shut the hell up. So adorable. I smirk and wind up pushing my hard-on up to his ass. We do that for a little bit; rub against each other for friction on our dicks. I want to take Sasuke's shirt off to stare at his body, but I'm scared it's too cold in here for it. I decide to try it anyway since his temperature is somehow so warm. He lifts his arms immediately and I take his shirt off for him. Just as I thought, his body is burning. "Sasuke, are you sick or something?" I ask between huffs of pleasure.

"N-no I'm always like this…" We keep grinding; him against my stomach, me against his ass. I place my hands on the sides of his body and hold him close. My cheek presses against his chest and I'm lost in his warmness again. It's insane. Our movements slow and he asks, "Are you too cold for me to take your shirt off?"

I am, but I don't want him to have to be the only one getting undressed. Seems a little unfair. "No, uh, go ahead." I reach my arms up and he pulls my shirt up and over my head. My nipples harden right away and Sasuke sees it.

"I knew it, you're still cold." He laughs and rubs his hands on my chest. Burning. "You really are freezing. Is it that cold in here?" I nod and he grins. "I'll warm you up." His mouth moves to my chest and I lean back on my elbows against the cushions. His palms keep my sides warm while his lips kiss my chest all over the place. "You're so built," Sasuke says between kisses. He kisses a nipple, and then sucks on it.

"Oh!" I gasp. Sasuke opens his mouth and licks it repeatedly. The sight has me harder than a rock, but nothing can prepare me for the sights I'll see later. He switches nipples and does the same thing. I can't bear it. I grab his chin and bring him to my mouth. The tender kisses return and this is the best feeling I've ever felt. His soft lips on mine and his velvet hands on my skin… it's all too much to take.

We're lined up again and I grind my crotch into his once more. "Ah! Na-Naruto!" Sasuke yells.

"Shh," I say, even though I'm being a little loud, too. Sasuke's weight on top of me turns me on so much. His dick rubbing on mine through our pants is making me hot. He bites my shoulder and I have to push him over so his back is on the couch before I come in my pants. I can feel pre-cum soaking my boxers already.

I lean over Sasuke's shirtless self, and I use a hand to push his bangs out of his face. I know I've said this a lot but he's the cutest thing I've ever seen. His dark eyes pull me in and I kiss his forehead, down the side of his face to the corner of his mouth. By that time, Sasuke is impatient and kisses me fiercely on the mouth. I feel him reach down and I realize he's trying to push his pants off. I sit up on my knees and help him with his sweats. "Mmmmm," he groans. He tugs at his boxers, too, and I feel a deep blush on my cheeks.

I slowly remove those, too, and a naked Sasuke lies underneath me. My cock begs for me to release it from confinement, but I can't stop staring at Sasuke. All he does is grin and pull me back down for another kiss. I feel his dick touch my stomach and it's as hard as I thought. Sasuke rubs my exposed back and reaches both hands down my pants to squeeze my ass. "Unn… haahh," I moan.

Sasuke starts pushing my pants down so they're below my ass and squeezes it again. "Yours is nice,  _Naruto_." I shiver. The way he says my name drives me crazy. He gives it another quick squeeze and adds, "Nicer than any girl's I've touched, for sure." He spanks me and I yelp.

"I never thought you'd be so kinky in bed, Sasuke," I grin mischievously and grip his shoulders. His hands are still grabbing my ass cheeks. So warm. So _good_. "Who else has had the pleasure of seeing you like this?"

"A few women here and there. You think I could go around as a missing-nin for years and not have sex at all?" He gives a light laugh.

"Ha, yeah, you're right." I'm assuming I look a little upset because that's how I feel.

Sasuke grabs my chin and looks at me. He says, "But none of them have ever turned me on like this." He gives me a passionate, loving kiss and we begin to make out again. His hand moves back to my ass and he pulls me forward, then pushes me back. He's forcing me to grind on his naked cock. My pants and boxers are slipping down from the motion so Sasuke just pushes the front down as well and I get up to pull them the rest of the way off.

Now I stand on my knees, straddling Sasuke. Both of us are completely naked with hard cocks yearning for their climax. Sasuke stares at me in awe and reaches his hands forward to caress my body from my chest down to my hips. My eyes close and I'm lost in his touch. He touches all around my crotch, but never directly touches my erection. I start lightly humping the air and Sasuke reaches his hands around to my ass again, and pulls me towards him. His head rests on the other arm of the couch and I notice my cock is right in front of his face.

"I hope this is something you like," Sasuke says. "I've never been the one to do it before…" He takes the head of my dick into his mouth. So… hot… I bite back any noise that threatens to leave my throat. Sasuke puts a hand on my cock, too; stroking it while he sucks me. He continues to give me a hand job when he removes me from his mouth and takes a breath. "Let the noise out, dobe," he begs. "I love it." He puts me back in his mouth and runs his tongue in a circle around the head before he sucks more.

The view below me is unreal. Sasuke is so vulnerable and sexy. I feel my cock growing. "Oh, fuck!" I yell. I grab Sasuke's hair in one hand and support my back with my other one. I pull his head closer to me and start making shallow thrusts into his mouth. "Oh, Sasuke! Ahh!" My body has definitely warmed up thanks to Sasuke, and it's only going to get hotter by the way things are going.

Sasuke removes his hand and attempts to bring me deeper into his smoldering entrance. I'm down his throat and feel my climax coming, so I pull out and hear him cough. His saliva is all over my dick and I spread it around with my hand. "God, Sasuke, you are so sexy," I tell him. I sit down on his thighs and my dick brushes his. I hug him and start kissing him hard. My tongue forces its way into his mouth and I taste myself everywhere.

I grab both of our cocks in my hands and rub them together, jacking us both off at the same time. "Nnng, Naruto… hah…" Sasuke rests his head on my shoulder and mine leans back in bliss. I feel Sasuke kiss my skin and then I let go. Both of our dicks smack back against our stomachs.

Sasuke pushes me backwards onto the couch so my back is on the seat. His cute demeanor changes to a very dominate appearance and he gives an evil smile. He stands on his knees in between my legs and it seems like he's going to thrust in, but instead he thrusts against me. Our dicks rub together again but it looks like he's actually fucking me. I feel his balls press against my asshole every time he presses forward.

This feels so good. I can tell Sasuke's enjoying this, as well. His light moans and closed eyes never cease. I move my hand to my cock and start stroking and tugging myself to Sasuke. My other hand moves to massage my balls. If this isn't ecstasy, I don't know what it. I've never felt so good. Loud moans are erupting in the room and they sound like my own.

Sasuke grabs my hands and removes them from myself. He pins them above my head and continues to almost fuck me. He brings my legs together and holds them in one arm to the side to create a tighter space for him to thrust into. His moans are increasing in volume and I am not letting him finish yet. I escape from his grip and hold Sasuke's body still by his sides.

"Sasuke, I want you to fuck me." Right away he holds two fingers in front of my mouth and I do everything I can to get them soaked. I lick and suck and drool and Sasuke seems to be enjoying it a lot. He brings his hand to my ass and rubs the crack before sliding a finger in. It feels so weird. It only hurts when another finger is added and he stretches me out. He bends down in front of me, licking my balls while I'm being finger fucked.

He sucks one of my balls into his mouth before moving to the other one. Mmm, this man. This man can make me feel like I've never had any sexual encounters before. He makes me feel brand new. Sasuke moans and says, "Naruto, you're so sexy." I blush again while he continues to finger me. It hurts again, so I'm assuming he added another finger. I can't think about details of anything. All I can do it huff and moan and enjoy this endless pleasure.

Sasuke assumes I'm ready when he gets back up on his knees, but I surprise him when I push him on his back again. I straddle his hips and his cock is flat between his stomach and my ass. I grind on him, bare this time, and his dick slides between my ass cheeks as I move back and forth. I roll my hips as fast as I can and we're both almost at our peak. My cock is bouncing, hitting Sasuke's toned stomach each time I move forward. "God, Naruto," His arms cover his face but I can see his mouth open in delight. His moans never stop. "Please, if you don't stop I'm going to come."

"Hehe, alright, teme." I lift myself up and grab Sasuke's cock. I line it up with my hole and slowly slide down on it. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but it's still a little painful.

Sasuke's hands reach up to cup my face. He bites back a moan and asks, "Are—fuck!—are you alright, d-dobe?" He's totally engulfed by my ass and I feel so full. His hot, pulsing cock is inside of my tight ass.

"Hah hah… yeah, ah! I-I'm good, Sa-Sasuke." Honestly this is making me shudder. I can't focus. Sasuke… he's inside of me. I feel him start thrusting up into me and it hurts. I start jacking myself off and it makes everything feel a lot better. Sasuke rests his hands on my hips and moves me up and down on his dick.

"Oh, shit, this feels so  _fucking good_!" Sasuke yells. He slaps my ass again and I loudly groan. I run my hand over the slit of my cock's head and moans constantly leave my mouth. Sasuke's hands grab my ass harder and pull it open wider so he can fuck me harder. It feels really good now. All I want is more. More of his cock. More of Sasuke. More of everything.

I didn't realize how fast I was tugging my own cock but I can already feel myself about to finish. I squeeze my shaft and hope it will go away so I don't seem like a fucking prude to Sasuke. It works and he continues to ravage my poor asshole. He fucks me like this for a good ten minutes before pushing me down and telling me to flip over onto my stomach. I comply. My dick is between me and the couch, and I feel Sasuke enter me again. "Uhnn, yeahhh," he moans.

"Mmm, Sasuke," I purr. Sasuke rests his fists on my ass and fucks me long and slow. With each thrust of his, I slide my cock against the couch. He lifts his hands and rubs them up and down my body. He constantly thrusts into me while his hands travel up and down my back and sides. Then they stick on my shoulders and Sasuke leans forward so his stomach is on my back and we're spooning while we fuck. He kisses the back of my neck and my shoulders affectionately. He pulls me up on all fours so he can fuck me doggy style, and his weight on me turns me on even more. He pulls me to him by my shoulders with every thrust, his crotch never entirely leaving my backside.

Sasuke pushes my front back down so only my ass is in the air. He grabs my ass cheeks again and pulls me to him while he fucks me fast and hard. "Oh, ahh, Sas… Haa! Sasu..ke…! Ahh—!" Just like this. Fuck. I never thought being the one getting fucked could ever feel so good. Our bodies smack together and the noise is absolutely invigorating. As quick as he started fucking me fast, he slows back down.

"Flip over, baby," Sasuke says. "I want to look at your face."

"Baby, huh? Who the hell gives you the right to call me baby,  _baby_?" I grin as I look over my shoulder at him and he's grinning, too.

"Just do it," he almost begs. He rubs my sides again and his soft hands win me over. I slowly roll over and his hands never leave my body. He continues to rub me slowly even when he pushes his yearning cock back inside of my heat. I look at his face when he enters me and it's full of pure bliss. He gives a shaky sigh and grabs the sides of my body lightly.

"Gah—Sa-Sasuke?" I try to get his attention.

"What—mmm—is it? Ahh…" He looks at me and I reach my hands up to his face and pull him down for a kiss. It's sloppy and messy but it's also passionate and caring. I want Sasuke to be my everything. I don't want this to be the last time. He continues thrusting into me and I feel like I'm at my limit, however Sasuke urgently moans into my mouth first. He breaks us apart and says, "Haa! Fuck! I'm coming—!" He quickly pulls out of me and his dick lands on my stomach. He holds onto my knees and throws his head back. His desperate moans and quick thrusts forward are followed by streams of white fluid.

I'm about to come just watching this. He jacks himself off for the rest to come out and loud groans and my name leave Sasuke's hot mouth. A few more shots of cum leave Sasuke's cock and I want nothing more than to clean him up with my mouth. After he finishes, he starts working on me, but I push him back so his back is on the couch again. His cum that landed on my stomach dips down my waist onto my own dick, which is still longing for its finish. I stoop my head between Sasuke's legs and hold his dick in my hand before rubbing it on my cheek. I run my mouth down the side and lick up any cum that dribbled out onto his shaft. I stare forward at Sasuke and he's looking at me in disbelief.

"Naruto, you don't have to do that. You're going to make me hard again." Sasuke says between breaths.

"Hmm, well that'd just be a shame, wouldn't it?" I roll my eyes at him before licking the underside of his cock. I move to the sides and then take the entire thing into my mouth. I moan around him and suck up any fluid that escaped him. I suck on the head before letting it go with a 'pop'.

I feel Sasuke's hand resting on top of my head and he rubs my blond locks. "I think that's all taken care of," he laughs. "Let me take care of you now." I sit up and Sasuke bends his head down to take me into his mouth yet again. He sucks as hard as he can and moans loud and high-pitched. I start thrusting into his mouth, and he doesn't care. He holds my ass again and I feel the burning in my stomach again, but I don't do anything to stop it this time.

"Ahh!  _Ooohh_! Sa—suke… I'm about to come!" He pulls me deep into his mouth and when he moans, I come. Hard. I grab his head and pull him to my cock while my semen pours down his throat. He moves his head back and coughs some up, but I'm still coming. He puts his mouth underneath my dick until I finish and he licks me clean the same way I did to him. I didn't know the head of my cock would be this sensitive after I finished when he sucks on it. "Mmm, Sasuke, just like that…"

Sasuke removes me from his mouth again and licks me. He moves up to my face and we're both on our knees. My arms find his neck and his hands find my waist. We come together in another love-filled kiss and taste our own cocks in the process. Our naked bodies press together and I hope I never have to leave this couch.

When we part, I don't really know what to say. I just want him to cuddle with me tonight. I want to wake up next to him in the morning. Oh, that's right. I almost forgot.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke."

"You… you remembered?" He sounds like he's in such disbelief.

"Of course." I hug him tight and he hugs me back.

"C'mon. Let's get you off of this couch," he says as he smiles. He stands up, and lends me a hand. My ass hurts. I can't walk. Sasuke helps me to his bedroom and I'm grateful for it. We lie in bed, covered in sweat and dried fluids, but Sasuke doesn't seem to mind and I know I fucking don't.

What I wanted to happen, happened. We cuddled. We kissed. We kept each other warm that night.

And I also brought a smile to Sasuke's face.


End file.
